mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Takeshi Aono
|active = 1957-2010|status = Deceased|Agent = Aoni Production|born = |nationality = Japanese|birthplace = Asahikawa, Hokkaidō, Japan|deathplace = Hachiōji, Tokyo, Japan}} Takeshi Aono (青野 武 Aono Takeshi) (born June 19, 1936 - April 9, 2012) was a seiyū and actor from Asahikawa, Hokkaidō affiliated with Aoni Production. He graduated from Hokkaidō Asahikawa Higashi High School. Aono was most known for the roles of Shiro Sanada (Space Battleship Yamato), Rihaku (Fist of the North Star), Nurarihyon (GeGeGe no Kitaro), Piccolo Daimao and Kami-sama (Dragon Ball), Kumahachi Kumada (Kiteretsu Daihyakka) and Tomozō Sakura (Chibi Maruko-chan). Aono is also known to appear in all One Piece Movies. He was also known to gamers as the voice of the diabolical Dr. Wily in the PlayStation-era Mega Man games. Health problems and stand-ins In May of 2010, Aono checked into a hospital for an aortic dissection and suffered a stroke shortly thereafter. It is unknown when or if he will be returning to work."Voice of Maruko's Tomozō Takeshi Aono hospitalized" [[Sankei Shimbun] June 26, 2010] His ongoing roles of Tomozō Sakura (Chibi Maruko-chan) and Kami (Dragon Ball Z Kai) have been taken over by Bin Shimada, while his role of Mihawk (One Piece) has been taken over by Hirohiko Kakegawa. Demise Aono passed away from Post-operative multiple cerebral infarction on April 9, 2012. Voice roles TV anime 1965 *Super Jetter (Alien X) 1968 *Sabu to Ichi Torimono Hikae (Shonosuke, Miyoshi) *Yūyake Banchō 1970 *Bakuhatsu Gorō (Kudo) 1971 *Animentarie Ketsudan 1972 *Devilman (Faizel) 1973 *Science Ninja Team Gatchaman (Masaki, Commander (ep. 12)) *Karate Baka Ichidai (Kuroki) 1974 *Hurricane Polymar (Joe Kuruma) *Space Battleship Yamato (Shiro Sanada, Mori's Father, Berger, Talan (first voice)) 1975 *Arabian Nights: Sinbad's Adventures (Blue Genie) 1976 *Ganso Tensai Bakabon (Various) 1977 *Lupin III Part II (Peter Jacov, Gregoire III) 1978 *Nobody's Boy: Remi (Jerome Barberin) *Space Battleship Yamato 2 (Shiro Sanada) *Uchū Majin Daikengo (Roboleon) *Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 (Soldier Matsu) *Yatterman (Yonkyo) 1979 *Space Battleship Yamato: The New Voyage (Shiro Sanada) *Entaku no Kishi Monogatari: Moero Arthur (Hesting) *Bannertail: The Story of Gray Squirrel (Akacho) *Mirai Robo Daltanius (Danji's Father) 1980 *Space Battleship Yamato III (Shiro Sanada) *Uchū Senshi Baldios (Zeo Gattler) *Galaxy Express 999 (Commanding Officer (ep. 97)) *Nils no Fushigi na Tabi (Wind Rush) 1981 *Urusei Yatsura (Personal Computer, Super Delicious Planet Golden Special Reserve Gorgeous After-Care Kid #28, Kitsune's teacher) *Dash Kappei (Captain Gokō) *Astro Boy (Ketchup (ep. 16), Professor Amanokawa (ep. 41)) *Six God Combination Godmars (Professor Myojin) 1982 *Thunderbirds 2086 (Gran Hansen) *Gyakuten! Ippatsuman (Salesman Nakashima (ep. 19)) *The Mysterious Cities of Gold (Sancho) *Pataliro! (Head Guard) 1983 *Ai Shite Night (Yaeko's Father) *Ginga Shippū Sasuraiger (Bill, Vincent Sho) *Manga Nihon Shi (Shiba Yoshiyuki, Ashikaga Yoshimasa, Oda Nobunaga) 1984 *Fist of the North Star (Rihaku of the Sea) *Yume Senshi Wingman (Principal) *Lupin III Part III (Garve, Tony Luccino, others) 1985 *GeGeGe no Kitaro (Nurarihyon, Unisuke, Fukurosage, Neko-sen'nin, Binbōgami, Gama-sen'nin, Ito-sen'nin, Old Man, Narration) *Ninja Senshi Tobikage (Hazard Pasha) 1986 *Ultraman Kids no Kotowaza Monogatari (Grosser-sensei) *Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin (Benizakura) *Dragon Ball (Ninja Murasaki, Ginkaku, Demon King Piccolo, Kami) *High School! Kimengumi (Seiretsu Zenin) 1987 *Fist of the North Star 2 (Rihaku of the Sea) *Tsuide ni Tonchinkan (Chief Doku'oni) *Bikkuriman (Super Devil) 1988 *Oishinbo (Kairakutei Black) *Kiteretsu Daihyakka (Kumahachi Kumada, Yaohachi's Father, Mōretsu Sai, Kumaichiro) *Hello! Lady Lynn (Reynolds) 1989 *Kariage-kun (Man at Tanabe Station, Chief, Director) *Jungle Emperor (Raulo (ep. 8)) *Soreike! Anpanman (Hanabiman (first voice), Baron Horagai, Donutsman (second voice), Tongarashi (second voice)) *Transformers: Victory (Deszaras) *Chinpui (Debra Moo) *Dragon Quest (General Rudolph) *Dragon Ball Z (Kami, Demon King Piccolo (ep. 58)) *New Bikkuriman (Super Devil) *Ranma ½ (Gambling King) 1990 *NG Knight Lamune & 40 (Dr. White (ep. 9)) *Tanoshii Moomin Ikka (Pirate) *Magical Tarurūto-kun (Matsugoro Naniwa) *The Three-Eyed One (Goblin) *Mōretsu Atarō (Servant) 1991 *City Hunter '91 (Phantom Killer (ep. 5~6)) *Tanoshii Moomin Ikka Adventure Diary (Commander) *Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken (Hadora, Mazohho) *The Laughing Salesman (Yosuke Uchinaki (ep. 73)) 1992 *O~i! Ryoma (Hachihira Sakamoto) *Crayon Shin-chan (Black Meke-Meke, President Gilgiros, Narration, etc) *Super Jigan (Ozawa, Narration) *Tetsujin 28 FX (Dr. Frankenstein, Count of Transylvania) *Hime-chan's Ribbon (Kumosuke) 1993 *Yaiba (Matsuo Bashō) *Ghost Sweeper Mikami (Kenki-kun) *Battle Spirits: Ryuuko no Ken (Ryuhaku Todo) 1994 *Mobile Fighter G Gundam (Birdman) *Samurai Spirits (Hattori Hanzō) 1995 *Gulliver Boy (Papa Toscani, Majin) *Neighborhood Story (Houshi) *Chibi Maruko-chan (Tomozō "Ojii-chan" Sakura (2nd voice)) *Tenchi Muyo! (Katsuhito Masaki, Nobuyuki Masaki) 1996 *Kaiketsu Zorro (Timoteo) *GeGeGe no Kitaro (Cannibal Island, Toshitaro Ijuuin, Butler, Bakeneko, Matsuzo Mitaka, Harunosuke Nagasaki, Kamanari, Professor) *Hell Teacher Nube (Kageguchi, Yama Oroshi) *You're Under Arrest (Daimaru Nakajima) *Chōja Raideen (Hidora) *Nintama Rantarō (Mizuta) *Tsuyoshi Shikkari Shinasai (Tozo) *Detective Conan (Norikazu Sasai) 1997 *Kindaichi Case Files (Eisaku Iwata) *New Tenchi Muyo! (Katsuhito Masaki, Nobuyuki Masaki) *Dr. Slump (Ankoromochi) *Haunted Junction (Board Chairman) 1998 *Shikuu Tenshou Nazca (Yukinojo Miura) *Outlaw Star (Gwen Karn) *Sentimental Journey (Narration (ep. 10)) *Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden (Wa Lion) *Master Keaton (Chin Haku Shu) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0 (Sugoroku Mutou) *Cowboy Bebop (Doohan) *Trigun (Stan) 1999 *Kyorochan (Kyoro Jii-san) *The Big O (Dandy Wise) 2000 *InuYasha (Kaijinbo) *Kindaichi Case Files (Fujio Tashiro, Nobuhiro Yamanouchi) *Legendary Gambler Tetsuya (Narration) *Nintama Rantarō (Crying Man) *Mashurambo (Lanancuras) *One Piece ("Hawk Eye" Mihawk, Woop Slap (2nd voice)) 2001 *Shaman King (Yomei Asakura) *Najica Blitz Tactics (Second Hand Maker) *Great Dangaioh (Commander Yonamine) *Vampiyan Kids (Shinigami Judge) *Detective Conan (Muneyuki Mino) 2002 *Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi (Arumi's Grandfather) *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (Katsuhito Masaki) *Naruto (Tazuna) *Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat (Santa Claus) 2003 *Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple (Clancy) *Astro Boy: Tetsuwan Atom (Mini Mini) *Natsuhiko Kyogoku's Requiem from the Darkness (Chihei) *The Galaxy Railways (Whitman) *D.N.Angel (Daiki Niwa) *Firestorm (Jack Morgan) *Full Metal Panic! Fumoffu (Yoshiharu Ohnuki) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Old Master Somen, Master Tuna) 2004 *Aqua Kids (Professor Bill) *Ojarumaru (Menma-Daiō) *Girls Bravo: first season (Sakanahara) *Zoids Fuzors (Professor Peers) *Black Jack (Togakushi-sensei, Chugoro) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX (Dr. Albert Zweinstein) *Yakitate!! Japan (Norihei Miki) *Monkey Turn V (Takeo Douguchi) *Monster (Haitomaiya) *Lupin III: Stolen Lupin (Brian Murphy) 2005 *Immortal Grand Prix (Ichi) *Fighting Beauty Wulong (Mao Fun) *Gallery Fake (Tappei Shimoda) *Eureka Seven (Axel Thurston) *Mushiking: King of the Beetles (Jiji) *Shinshaku Sanada Jūyūshi (Honda Tadakatsu) *Basilisk (Rosai Azuki) *Honey and Clover (Leader) *Mushishi (Uro Mamoru) *Megaman EXE: Beast (Mitsuhasa) 2006 *Kirarin Revolution (Hiwatari Family butler) *Gin Tama (Hiraga Gengai) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Manager) *The Familiar of Zero (Old Osman) *D.Gray-man (Bookman) *Happy Lucky Bikkuriman (Usagi (Super Devil)) *Pumpkin Scissors (Old man) 2007 *El Cazador de la Bruja (Lopez) *Clannad (Toshio Kōmura) *GeGeGe no Kitaro (Nurarihyon) *The Familiar of Zero: Knight of the Twin Moons (Old Osman) *Mononoke: "Nue" (Robo Osawa) 2008 *Clannad: After Story (Toshio Kōmura) *The Familiar of Zero: Dance of the Three Princess' (Old Osman) *Natsume's Book of Friends (Tsuyukami) *Negi Bōzu no Asatarō (Kichibei) *Himitsu: The Revelation (Shbeltz) *Someday's Dreamers (Tsuneyoshi Sato) *Sands of Destruction (Zou) 2009 *Kaidan Restaurant (Elder Shinigami) *Kawa no Hikari (Old Rat) *Golgo 13 (Kickers) *Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 (Masashi Furuichi) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (Kami, Demon King Piccolo (ep. 25 flashback)) *P☆STAR (Tomejii) 2010 *NHK Hi-def presents Kitaro: The Happy Journey ~The 100 Years Later Tōno Monogatari~ (Medama Oyaji) *Kaidan Restaurant (Priest) *Marie & Gali 2.0 (da Vinci) OVAs *Ushio and Tora (Shigure Aozuki) *Kamen Rider SD (General Zark) *Karakuri no Kimi (Shinobi Leader) *Kyūkyoku Chōjin R (Nariyuki Narihara) *Kyō Kara Ore Wa!! (Akasaka) *Legend of the Galactic Heroes (Lieutenant Murai) *GeGeGe no Kitaro (Nurarihyon) *Cyber City Oedo 808 (Dave Kurokawa) *Giant Robo (Doujin Issei) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Vanilla Ice) *New Cutey Honey (Professor Kabuto) *Slayers Special (Diol) *Tales of Symphonia (Rodyle) *Detatoko Princess (Old man) *Birdy the Mighty (Yamazaki) *Devilman (Jinmen) *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki (Katsuhito Masaki, Nobuyuki Masaki) *Violence Jack Hell Town Arc (Mad Zaurus) *Fire Emblem (Garnef) *Dangaioh (Professor Tarsan) *Metal Gear Solid 2 Bande Dessinee (Roy Campbell) *Battle Spirits: Ryuuko no Ken (Ryuhaku Todo) *King of Braves GaoGaiGar Final (Gimlet) *Ranma ½ SPECIAL (Shinnosuke's Grandfather) *Record of Lodoss War (Vagnard) Anime movies *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (Principal) *Space Battleship Yamato series (Shiro Sanada) *Kaiketsu Zorori (Magician) *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2 (Old master) *Ganbare!! Tabuchi-kun!! (Yasuda) *Kinnikuman: Counterattack! The Underground Space Choujin (Hydra King) *Crayon Shin-chan: Action Kamen vs. Haigre Maō (Skeleton, Zombie) *Glick no Bōken (Ganba) *Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (Banks) *Fist of the North Star (Fox) *GeGeGe no Kitaro series (Nurarihyon) *Ghost Sweeper Mikami (Akechi Mitsuhide, Kenki-kun) *Golgo 13 (Pablo) *Toki no Tabibito -Time Stranger- (Kitahiko) *Ninja Scroll (Dakuan) *Doraemon: Nobita and the Winged Heroes (Beautician) *Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken (Hadora) *Hashire Melos! (Calippas) *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (Polk) *Metropolis (Professor Ponkotsu) *YuYu Hakusho (Garuga/Yasha) *Six God Combination Godmars (Professor Myojin) *Barefoor Gen (Eizo) *Barefoot Gen 2 (Sensei) *Future War 198X (Bugarin) *Roujin Z (Roujin C) *Arcadia of My Youth (Murigson) *One Piece series **One Piece The Movie (Ganzo) **Clockwork Island Adventure (Skunk One) **Chopper's Animal Kingdom (Bald Parrot) **Dead End Adventure (Bartender) **Cursed Sacred Sword (Boo Kong) **The Secret Island of Baron Omatsuri (Kero-Jii) **The Mechanical Giants of Karakuri Castle (Gonzo) **Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates (Lassou) **Episode of Chopper+: Bloom in the Winter, Miracle Sakura (Isshi 1) **Strong World (Pirate) Other *Genjuro Hagakure and Nobuyuki Onijigoku in Magical Project S (Pretty Sammy TV) *Gen Fu in the Dead or Alive video game series. *Roy Campbell in the Metal Gear video game series. Also the voice of Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. *Dr. Albert W. Wily in Rock Man 8: Metal Heroes (Mega Man 8) & Sigma in Rock Man X4 (Mega Man X4) *Isoc & Grand Scaravich (Ground Scaravich) in Mega Man X6 *Batros in Sol Bianca *''Prefectural Earth Defense Force'' (Scope Tsuruzuki) * Bullrates the Kobold in Mahou Sentai Magiranger. *Alien Zarab the Atrocious Spaceman in Ultraman: A Special Effects Fantasy Series Episode 18 (also suit actor) and Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers. *Muramasa in Ninja Gaiden and Ninja Gaiden 2 *Jinpachi Mishima (demon form) in Tekken 5 *John in Black Matrix *Sakuma and Imada in BS Tantei Club: Yuki ni Kieta Kako *Cagnazzo and King Giott in Final Fantasy IV *Retsu in the Street Fighter II drama CDs Mad Revenger and Portrait of the Magician. Dubbing roles *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (Jasper (Jeff Bennett)) *Adam-12 (Pete Malloy (Martin Milner)) *The Addams Family (Uncle Fester (Christopher Lloyd)) *Alien (Engineering Technician S.E. Brett (Harry Dean Stanton)) *Back to the Future trilogy (Doctor Emmett Brown (Christopher Lloyd)) *Batman: The Animated Series ((The Joker) (Mark Hamill)) *Ernest P. Worrell series (Ernest P. Worrell (Jim Varney)) *Escape from New York (Japan Television) (Snake Plissken (Kurt Russell)) *Full House (Nick Katsopolis (John Aprea)) *The Godfather (Carlo Rizzi (Gianni Russo)) *The Godfather Part II (Vito Corleone (Robert De Niro)) *The Great Mouse Detective (Basil of Baker Street (Barrie Ingham)) *Harry Potter series (Argus Filch (David Bradley)) *Heat (Vincent Hanna (Al Pacino)) *Home Alone (Harry Lyme (Joe Pesci)) *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (Harry Lyme (Joe Pesci)) *The Incredible Hulk (Jack McGee (Jack Colvin)) *Licence to Kill (TBS version) (Milton Krest (Anthony Zerbe)) *The Lion King 1½ (Uncle Max (Jerry Stiller) *The Little Mermaid (TV series) (Dr. Viles (Kenneth Mars)) *Miami Vice (Opening narration, Lieutenant Martin Castillo (Edward James Olmos)) *Monty Python's Flying Circus (Michael Palin) *Mr. Vampire (Father Kō (Lam Ching Ying)) *Nash Bridges (Joe Dominguez (Cheech Marin)) *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (King James (Jim Cummings) *Shrek (film series) (King Harold (John Cleese)) *Speed (Fuji Television) (Howard Payne (Dennis Hopper)) *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (Sir Topham Hatt (replacing Kōhei Miyauchi)) *Thunderbirds (Additional voices) *Thunderbird 6 TV edition (Aloysius "Nosey" Parker) *Unleashed (Bart (Bob Hoskins)) *Where Eagles Dare (Von Hapen (Derren Nesbitt)) References See also *Takeshi Aono at the Anime News Network ar:تاكيشي أونو es:Takeshi Aono fr:Takeshi Aono ko:아오노 다케시 (성우) it:Takeshi Aono ja:青野武 pt:Takeshi Aono ru:Аоно, Такэси zh:青野武 Category:1936 births Category:2012 deaths Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Asahikawa Category:Deceased persons Category:Aoni Production